


This will help you feel better

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Ezra is distressed after a close call, and Hera knows how to help.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Hera Sydnulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	This will help you feel better

Ezra was having a hard time calming down after what happened today. Today, a mission went awry, and they barely escaped with their lives. After getting away in hyperspace, Hera went back to check on the other 'Spectres'. Okay with the health of Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine, Hera checked on Ezra. "How are you, love?" She asked, sweetly. "I'm scared, I can't calm down, I feel like that somethig is going to go wrong." He said, fast paced, Hera placed her hand in his shoulder, "Breathe, Ezra, in, and out just like me, see me, just breathe normally. It still didn't work, he still couldn't calm down, so Hera got up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to Kanan really quickly. Okay, love?" He nodded and she departed. She returned a few minutes later, Hera, I have an idea on how to help you calm down, but I need to know, do you trust me?" Ezra nods. "Okay, sweetie, I need you to take your pants off for me." Ezra's eyes going wide, "What!!, why?" He demanded to know, Hera smiled, "Trust me, sweetheart, you are going to like this." Ezra got up, and took off his pants reluctantly. After that, Hera instructed him to lie down on her bed. Then, she then removed his underwear, revealing his cock. Then, she grabbed his cock, stroked it, then took it into her mouth, sucking it. While she sucked his cock, she then pulled her Flightsuit down, and then took off her bra, showing Ezra her boobs, he was awestruck by the beautiful sight. Then, Ezra started reaching his end, "Hera, I'm going to, to, ahh!" He came right into her mouth, just as Hera wanted him to. With this being Ezra's first time, she knew that he wasn't going to last long, but she was presently surprised that he lasted this long, nearly 25 minutes. After tasting his cum(which tasted very good), she swallowed it, and joined him on the bed. "Feel better, love?" She asked, he nodded. Then, you'll really love this, she kissed him, and he kissed back as they made out. They made out on Hera's bed for almost two hours until Ezra got tired. Hera then wrapped her arms around Ezra's frame, gave him a loving kiss on his forehead, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
